


Questions For Bucky

by Littlewildcat



Series: The Avengers Pack [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Avengers Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712542
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Questions For Bucky

Bucky growled as he felt Natasha sigh into their kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He urged her into her back and towered over her. God he loved her and what she did to him. He felt her grab onto his hair the way he liked and pulled a bit, causing him to fit against her. She knew how much he like that.   
“ Bucky!”

No. No, not know.

“ Buck. I need you help.” The annoying voice was closer this time. He sighed and looked up and saw his 6’2” cockblock.   
The this he would give to send him packing right now.  
But he can’t. Steve’s his best friend who’s absolutely clueless. 

“ Yes, Steve. “ he said trying extremely hard not to sound annoyed. He heard Natasha give a soft, exasperated sigh. He covered her body more with his, trying to block Steve’s view of her. He was bit protective especially after someone barging in on his intimate time. 

“ So you know Tony and I are intimate.”

“ Yes how can I forget,” Bucky grumbled. Steve brought it up all the time. 

“ Buck this is a serious matter!”

“ Fine I’m sorry please continue.”

“ Well he said he wanted to reward me and I told him he didn’t have to but he was already on top of me then before I knew it he had my you know in his mouth?”

Bucky scrunched his eyebrows. “ Your what?”

“ My-“ Steve then motioned to his groin.

“ In his mouth?”

“ yes.”

“ How does that work.”

“I don’t know but he put it in his mouth and he licked it and he did this sucking thing and it felt really good and he seems to enjoy it. I wanted to know if it was normal.”

“ Never heard of it. Maybe it’s normal in his culture. Because you know humans all come from different cultures and beliefs. Did it feel good?”

“ Yes very good and he said if I were ‘ a good puppy’ he would do it again. “ Steve said as he made air quotes. 

“ Huh that’s interesting. You should try to see what you should do to make him do it again and get more info about it. Maybe this is something we can learn from. “

Steve smiled. “ Will do and I guess you can go back to doing whatever.” Steve motioned to the two before walking out.

Bucky turned to Natasha, this mouth thing sounded interesting,” So...”

“ No way in hell Barnes.”

“ It was worth a shot.”


End file.
